


The First Snow

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hints at Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first snow has fallen, and what better way to celebrate it than a day out with your husband, Haldir?





	The First Snow

You squealed with excited glee as you pulled on Haldir’s arm, making him stumble behind you on the path.  You heard what was waiting for you outside the boundary of the forest and you sure as hell weren’t going to pass up the opportunity to share it with Haldir.

 

“Dearest one, why are we out here?”  It was probably the fifth time he had asked, but his smile was still pleasant, happy to watch and share in your excitement.

 

“You’ll see!”  You groaned again, pulling him along.  “Come on, slow poke!  I thought elves were supposed to move fast!”  You teased.

 

“Indeed, but only when they know where they are going.”  His witty reply was followed by him giving a light tug on your arm.  It made you falter, but gave him the opportunity to wrap you up in his arms. 

 

“I’ve captured you.”  He whispered into your ear.  “Now, tell me what you have planned.”  He nuzzled into your neck, is lips brushing that ticklish spot just behind your ear. 

 

“Haldir!”  You giggled, trying to squirm away from him.  “We are almost there!” 

 

“Almost,” he sighed.  “We could have stayed in our warm home…our bed.”  He purred into your ear.  “Yet we are out here.” 

 

You loved it when Haldir teased you.  He was always so stern and proper when on guard.  But when it was just the two of you, his playful side came out.  And it blew your mind. 

 

“I promise to warm you up when we return.”  Your voice lowered, dripping with innuendo.  “Just a bit further?”

 

He feigned annoyance as he pressed a kiss to your cheek.  “I suppose.”

 

Your destination was just a few minutes away, striking you with awe as you looked upon the beauty of it.  The white, glittering, undisturbed snow was laid out and the opening of the forest.  The canopy being too dense to let any in. 

 

The snow shinned in the morning sun, just begging you to step forward, to enjoy the glee.  You were happy to give in.

 

You rushed out quickly before falling backwards into the thick of it.  Haldir’s laugh rang around, brightening the morning.

 

“The snow has claimed you, my love.”

 

“Never!”  You moved your arms and legs before reaching out to him to help you up. 

 

“And what’s this?” 

 

“A snow angel!” 

 

Haldir looked down at it for a moment, his smile simple and sweet before looking back to you, pushing the stray hair form your face.

 

“There is an angel in the now, but it is not down there.”

 

You let out a happy sigh, swooning at his little compliment.  “Hal…”

 

He leaned down and captured your lips again with a very pleased smirk.  “Now, my dear one.  What else did you have planned?”

 

000

 

Your body relaxed as the hot water worked your muscles into a gelatinous puddle of goo.  After spending all day out in the snow, making angels and snowmen, and an epic snowball fight, your body welcomed the heat from the water.

 

You relaxed back against Haldir’s chest, his arms wrapping around your stomach. “This is nice.”  You sighed.

 

“It is.”  He pressed a kiss to your head.  “Better than the cold snow.”  He grumbled, still sore after the little stunt you pulled.

 

“Don’t be grouchy, you had it coming.”  You teased, loving how his face flushed when you looked at him out of the corner of your eye.

 

“Did I?  I feel your cheating trick was unnecessary.  My clothes will never be dry again.”

 

“It was the only way I could win!” 

 

Haldir chuckled, pulling you into him as he turned yoru body.  When his eyes met yours, he grinned.  “Perhaps you will think twice before challenging a master marksman again.”

 

Master marksman indeed.  You challenged him to a snow ball fight, a grand prize of three wishes to the victor that the looser had to grant. 

 

Of course, Haldir destroyed you in seconds.  You were going to give up, until your perfect moment struck…

 

He ended up with two handfuls of snow down his shirt, which he endured with pride.  But no pride was left when you put three handfuls down his pants. 

 

It was a cheap trick, but you had won, and the wishes were yours!

 

“A long bath together,” he whispered into your ear.  “What are you other two wishes?”

 

Oh, you had some plans for those, but you weren’t going to reveal them quite yet.  For now, you were just going to savor this amazing moment with your husband. 


End file.
